Miradas Infinitas
by Miica
Summary: Naruto. Sakura. Diferentes formas de amarse, pero amor al fin y al cabo. Colección de drabbles.
1. Frío

**Miradas infinitas.**  
~Miica.

{**!**} Los drabbles no están en orden cronológico, es decir, en uno puedo contar la boda de Naruto y Sakura y en el otro el comienzo de su amor.

{**!**} Trataré de actualizar, máximo, cada tres o cuatro días.

{**!**} Si te gusta agradecería que dejaras un review (:

* * *

x

_O1._ Frío

El invierno estaba recién empezando en Konoha y, como para demostrarlo, oleadas de aire **frío** recorrían la aldea de vez en cuando. Sakura Haruno cubrió su estómago con sus brazos en un intento de abrazarse a sí misma y tiritó. A nadie más que a Kakashi se le ocurría castigarlos así.

Bueno, no había sido tanto; simplemente le habían hecho una pequeña broma y, como al parecer el peli-gris no había dormido muy bien en la noche, se lo había tomado a mal, castigándolos a correr por Konoha al menos una hora, empezando desde las seis de la mañana.

Sakura suspiró ya con cansancio y se preguntó dónde estaría su compañero, _'probablemente durmiendo' _pensó girando los ojos hasta dejarlos blancos y sonriendo.

&.

- ¡Kuso! – Exclamó un atareado Naruto Uzumaki al salir de su casa corriendo y terminando de ponerse la camiseta al mismo tiempo. Obviamente, se había quedado dormido y había olvidado el castigo de Kakashi-sensei, por lo que ahora, con media hora de retraso, tenía que correr el doble de rápido.

Dejó atrás el antiguo edificio donde se encontraba su departamento y empezó a correr. Al principio, al no ver gente en la calle debido a la temprana hora, se había entretenido silbando levemente o viendo los escaparates de las tiendas, pero al cabo de un rato se aburrió de nuevo. Entonces recordó que en ese castigo estaban dos, y se encontró pensando en cómo estaría corriendo Sakura, con su cabello al viento y sus ojos jade semi-cerrados y su-

- ¡Auch¡ - Escuchó antes de caer de bruces al suelo. – Naruto, ten más cuidado. – Exclamó una vocecilla algo molesta que él conocía muy bien.

- Sakura-chan, lo siento. – Dijo el rubio poniendo una mano tras su nuca y sonriendo angelicalmente. La chica no pudo más que morderse el labio inferior débilmente y hacer un gesto demostrando que no había sido nada. – Es que, bueno, me quedé dormido… - Declaró con algo de vergüenza. - …y, ya sabes, hay que cumplir los castigos. -

- Como no me lo imagine. – Dijo Sakura con un tono impregnado en la ironía y levantándose de un salto, con renovada energía. Naruto se encogió un poco más y rió. - ¿No tienes **frío**? – Preguntó al verlo solamente con una camiseta encima.

- ¿Yo? – Sakura bufó demostrando lo obvio. – Bueno, en realidad no. – Sonrió traviesamente y se quitó el polvo que le había dejado la caída de encima.

– Venga, vamos, hay que seguir corriendo. – Exclamó Sakura estirando la mano hacia el shinobi, quien la aceptó con mucho gusto para después levantarse y empezar a correr, sin soltar la mano de la chica.

&.

Luego de una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos (cortesía de Naruto, quien encontró que correr otra media hora no le hacía daño a nadie) los adolescentes, finalmente, pararon de correr.

Encorvada, con las manos en sus rodillas y jadeando, Sakura le dirigió una mirada de muerte a su compañero a lo que este solo se encogió de hombros demostrando una inocencia inexistente. Sin necesidad de palabras, solo con un gesto, la kunoichi indicó que se dirigieron a su departamento.

Al llegar, se dieron a la tarea de prender el fuego en la chimenea de Sakura, tarea nada fácil, por lo demás, ya que la peli-rosada se frustraba rápidamente y terminaba por apagar la pequeña llamita. Finalmente, fue Naruto quien logró encenderla.

Y allí, sentados los dos en el cómodo aunque antiguo sillón, con Sakura acostada en el regazo de Naruto y este acariciándole el pelo, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar pensar que, después de todo, el **frío **no era tan malo.

x

* * *

Y… ¡Ahí está! Espero les haya gustado lo suficiente para dejarme, aunque sea, un review.

Nos vemos en el próximo drabble ;D

~Miica.


	2. Sangre

{**!**} Los drabbles no están en orden cronológico, es decir, en uno puedo contar la boda de Naruto y Sakura y en el otro el comienzo de su amor.

{**!**} Trataré de actualizar, máximo, cada tres o cuatro días.

{**!**} Si te gusta agradecería que dejaras un review (:

* * *

x  
_  
O2._ Sangre

Un golpe. Un solo golpe, y su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Sakura Haruno sintió la tibia **sangre** abandonar su cuerpo para entregarse a la tierra que la rodeaba. Su boca se abrió para recibir una bocanada de aire antes de caer inconsciente.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – Exclamó cierto rubio, y, sin darle importancia a que sus oponentes seguían queriendo matarlo, corrió hasta la pelirosa para acogerla entre sus brazos.

Esta no contesto, simplemente arrugo un poco la frente y jadeó de dolor. Naruto lo supo. Supo al ver el líquido carmesí, que se negaba a dejar de caer, que a Sakura no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Miró a Kakashi con un poco de desesperación en su mirada y el aludido asintió a su alumno.

- ¡Kiba, Hinata…! – Gritó el sensei y los dos ninjas lo miraron al mismo tiempo. - ¡Desplácense, Naruto se ira a Konoha! – De inmediato un par de miradas se posaron en Naruto y en Sakura, quien empezó a toser sin descanso. Naruto se tensó y, sin siquiera decir algo, partió su rumbo hacia Konoha.

&.

El rubio corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Sakura era una pluma, por lo que pudo dirigir su chakra exclusivamente hacia sus piernas y así llegar antes hacia su destino.

La idea de pensar que la vida de su pelirosa pendía de un hilo, y de que él precisamente era el hilo, le hacía perder los estribos. No importaba cuanto apretara el torniquete que había echo con un trozo de su camiseta, Sakura no dejaba de perder **sangre**. Eso lo asustaba de sobremanera…

Si por algún descuido, o si simplemente el tiempo se le hacía corto, la kunoichi no soportaba la hemorragia, eso significaría el fin; ¿Y que iba a hacer el, un pobre diablo sin la luz de sus días?¿Sin la persona que lo animaba a seguir adelante cada día, la que le animaba con solo una sonrisa?

Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos y se dedicó solamente a observar las puertas de la aldea, que cada vez se dibujaban mas cerca.

&.

- ¿Naruto Uzumaki? – Un abatido rubio asintió a la pregunta de la enfermera y la miró interrogante. - ¿Es usted la persona que acompañó a Haruno Sakura? – Asintió por segunda vez y la cara de enfermera perdió su máscara un poco, achicando los ojos los cuales se habían mojado más de lo normal. – Puede pasar… - Y esta vez su voz sonó débil.

Naruto, sin temerse lo peor, caminó arrastrando los pies hacia esa puerta blanca, donde, con números dorados, rezaba el '23'. Memorizó cada detalle en su mente y tomó la manilla, sin fuerzas, para entrar.

Lo primero que vio fue a la Hokage llorando casi sin hacer ruido, y esto lo sorprendió. ¿Enserio estaba… llorando? Naruto le permitió, durante un minuto, a su mente pensar lo peor y los resultados lo abatieron.

- Vieja… - Susurró y se asustó de su propia voz. Sonaba vacía, sin vida; cómo una cáscara que ha quedado abandonada a su suerte y aún tiene fuerza para hablar, aunque no haya motivo. La aludida levantó la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sin suficiente energía para regañarlo.

- Naruto. – Dijo y cerró los ojos, como si la sola mención del nombre le quemara la garganta.

- ¿C-Cómo está? – Preguntó haciendo un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a Sakura. La rubia sólo suspiro deseando en sus adentros no ser la que le comunicara esto.

- Bueno, ella, está… Naruto. – Balbuceó sin encontrar las palabras correctas y finalmente dio un suspiro hondo. – Hace tres días la trajiste aquí, está respirando gracias a un respirador artificial, la alimentamos mediante suero… si logra abrir de nuevo sus ojos será un milagro. -

Al ninja eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, y la Hokage entendió que debía dejarlo solo. Se sentó en el sillón que estaba cerca de la cama y dejó sus emociones fluir. Lloró como no había llorado nunca, con dolor, don ardor, con preguntas sin respuesta.

¿Por qué a él? Más bien dicho… ¿Por qué a ella? No había echo nada malo, era un ángel… era _su _ángel.

Y entonces, pasó algo… Sakura apretó la mano que el tenía cerca de ella y el sólo pudo terminar sus sollozos abruptamente y devolverle el apretón.

Miró sus manos, y recordó cuando estaban llenas de **sangre**, la cual, prometió, nunca volvería a ser derramada, al menos no en su presencia…

&.

Dos meses después, Sakura Haruno volvía a estar en pie y caminando feliz por las calles de la aldea. Un milagro, decían en el hospital, un verdadero milagro. Aunque nada hubiera sido posible sin el apoyo de un rubio hiperactivo que estuvo cada día, y cada noche a su lado, incondicionalmente.

Sakura tubo que saber por terceros que había tenido una hemorragia, que por poco no perdía toda la **sangre **en su cuerpo (a lo que el rubio dio un escalofrío), que comía mediante el suero, que no podía respirar sola… pero también que solo obtenían muestras de que estaba viva cuando Naruto estaba cerca.

Y Sakura se lo agradeció, oh claro que lo hizo, pero eso es algo que no contaremos aquí…

x

* * *

Uhm… No, no me gusto mucho D: Pero espero que a ustedes si, por que esa es la idea x'd

Gracias por los reviews de ayer, es hora de responderlos ;D

**XY-lust; **Si que todos tratan mal al frío y al final no es tan malo x'd Gracias por tu review!

**Leonardo; **Aquí está la continuación, espero te haya gustado ;) Y si, yo también encuentro que debería haber más NaruSaku. Gracias por tu review!

**Ai-chan; **Pero en el drabble anterior podía ser solamente otra muestra del fuerte cariño que se tenían, que eventualmente iba a terminar en otra cosa. Gracias por tu review!

Nos vemos en el próximo drabble ;D

~Miica.


	3. Loco

{**!**} Los drabbles no están en orden cronológico, es decir, en uno puedo contar la boda de Naruto y Sakura y en el otro el comienzo de su amor.

{**!**} Trataré de actualizar, máximo, cada tres o cuatro días.

{**!**} Si te gusta agradecería que dejaras un review (:

* * *

x

_O3. _Loco

Sakura Haruno despertó esperanzada esa mañana. Era su décimo sexto cumpleaños y quería que todo fuera perfecto, ya que el pasado no lo había sido que digamos. Sonrió al recordarlo, todos haciendo una improvisada fiesta sorpresa al darse cuenta que se habían olvidado el cumpleaños y ella fingiendo sorpresa. No pudo reprimir una carcajada cuando recordó el final de la fiesta, cuando Naruto le dijo la verdad sobre sus sentimientos y ella los correspondió. Suspiró enamorada y bajó las escaleras.

Su departamento era la suficientemente espacioso para una sola persona, o quizás dos, cuando el rubio pasaba por allí y se quedaba a dormir. Tenía una pequeña sala de estar, cocina, baños, dos dormitorios y, claro, un hermoso balcón desde el que Sakura observaba las estrellas cada noche. Eso la hacía relajarse y pensar con claridad en las cosas del día.

Llegó a la cocinita y encontró una nota sobre el mesón, confundida parpadeó un par de veces y la abrió. _'Sakura…' _Decía. _'De verdad lo lamento, pero la vieja me ha dado una misión y no he podido decir que no. Espero no te enojes… o al menos no mucho. Te ama, Naruto._'

Bien, bien, cuenta hasta diez antes de romper la nota en mil pedazitos.

…

¡SHANNARO! ¿En serio creía que iba a perdonarlo por faltar el día de su cumpleaños? ¡Estaba **loco**! Más encima nada decía del cumpleaños la nota, la releyó y no, nada.

Suspiró triste y miró las tostadas recién hechas sin ánimo ni para comer.

&.

Ino Yamanaka sonrió con su sonrisa habitual al último cliente y, luego de que este se fue, suspiró sonoramente.

- Definitivamente debería cerrar más temprano… - Se decidió, y justo antes de dar un paso más hacia la puerta, una vocecita conocida la paró.

- ¡Cerda! – Gritó una desanimada Sakura mientras se paraba frente a su mejor amiga por años. La rubia pareció ponerse nerviosa y Sakura levantó una ceja.

- Frentona… eh… esto, si… juro que iba en camino para saludarte por tu cumpleaños. -

La pelirosada tardó unos minutos en asimilarlo y después rió con ganas. A la Yamanaka nada le gustó esto y, con una mano en su cintura, la miró feo.

- ¿Qué? No ves que yo me esfuerzo en tu cumpleaños y tú te ríes. – Bufó mientras no podía esconder una media sonrisa. Sakura paró de reir en un instante.

- Lo siento, lo siento, es que me has alegrado el día. – Fue el turno de Ino para confundirse. – Es que, verás, Naruto está en una misión y no podrá venir. – El semblante de la pelirosada se ensombreció un poco.

- ¿Cómo? – Estalló la Yamanaka. – Ese demonio está **loco **si cree que no voy a molerlo a golpes, es inaceptable, no puede, es tu novio, juro que lo ma-

- Ino, Ino. – La interrumpió Sakura. – No te preocupes, se que no fue su intención. – Suspiró y trato de animar su rostro.

- Ay, Sakura. – La rubia se mordió el labio y sus ojos brillaron como lo hacían cuando tenía una idea. – Este día será de chicas, así que te vienes conmigo. – Sakura solo atinó a reír cuando su amiga la arrastró del brazo para llevarla a quien-sabe-donde.

&.

La puerta del pequeño apartamento se abrió con esfuerzo, y una dueña de ojos jade apareció jadeando y con, a lo menos, quince bolsas entre sus manos. Se quedó un pequeño rato apoyada contra la pared y dejó las bolsas ahí, sin ánimo de caminar hacia su habitación.

Se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un café, justo lo que necesitaba en un día así. Se había topado con todos sus amigos en el camino con Ino, y ninguno había olvidado su cumpleaños… solo uno faltaba… Sacudió la cabeza obligándose a dejar de pensar en eso y otra nota la hizo confundirse. Si mal no recordaba, la de la mañana la había botado luego de leerla. La abrió sin prisas y leyó. _'Cuando la princesa sube, un ángel sonríe desde una nube'_Sakura sonrió dulcemente al identificar el verso, era de un libro que había leído cuando niña. Siguiendo el juego, al igual que la protagonista del libro, se dirigió a las escaleras. Allí encontró otra nota. _'En la puerta derecha, una ilusión se encuentra hecha'_¿A la derecha? Esa era su habitación… Dio unos cortos pasos y, al lado de la puerta, se encontraba la última nota. _'Entra, el príncipe allí se encuentra'_Y sin pensarlo dos veces, la puerta abrió. Ahí estaba el príncipe, su príncipe, Naruto, con los ojos brillantes, una sonrisa de arrepentimiento pintada en los labios y un ramo de rosas blancas (sus favoritas) en la mano.

- ¿Y e-esto? – Le preguntó Sakura medio confundida, dejando la taza de café a un lado para solo mirar al chico que se encontraba frente ella.

- ¿En serio creías que me iba a perder tu cumpleaños? – La voz de Naruto sonaba firme, pero con un deje de arrepentimiento.

Sakura solo bajó la cabeza para empezar a temblar lentamente, el rubio se acercó preocupado y se sorprendió al ver gotas cristalinas en la mejilla de ella.

- ¿Qué sucede? -

- Nada, sólo lloro de alegría. – Y suspiró verdaderamente por primera vez en ese día, y se tiró a los brazos de Naruto y lo besó con fuerza. Él no tardó en corresponderla y, cuando se separaron, Sakura lo miró a los ojos con intriga.

- Me escapé. – Dijo Naruto, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

…

- ¿QUE TÚ QUÉ? – Pregunto la pelirosada totalmente escandalizada, un ninja nunca, pero nunca de los nuncas, podía salirse de una misión así como así. - ¿Estás **loco**, sabías?

- Si, pero solo por ti. -

x

* * *

¡Ah, este si me gusta! *-* Para que vean lo que inspira una canción ;D  
Por cierto, tengo un nuevo fic en camino. Será NaruSaku y GaaOOC, para que lean el prólogo que voy a subir en unos… uhm… quince minutos más… bueno quizás más.  
Otra cosa, siento la tardanza. Es que esta escritora estaba de vacaciones, y se le olvidó avisar x'd

Aquí las respuestas a sus reviews:

**Leonardo; **Que bueno que te gusto ;) Hmm… lemon, no sé, capaz que algún dia haga alguno por aquí. Y me encantaría pasarme por el foro! Gracias por tu review.

**Tsuki-Airen; **Ahahaha si, la idea era que la situación fuera desesperante, quería tratar uno así. Aquí está el otro, espero que sea de tu agrado ;) Gracias por tu review!

Nos vemos en el próximo drabble.

~Miica.


	4. Preferida

{**!**} Los drabbles no están en orden cronológico, es decir, en uno puedo contar la boda de Naruto y Sakura y en el otro el comienzo de su amor.

{**!**} Trataré de actualizar, máximo, cada tres o cuatro días.

{**!**} Si te gusta agradecería que dejaras un review (:

* * *

x

_O4. _Preferida

Se encontraba solo, en la oscuridad. El negro manto estaba en todas partes; arriba, abajo, a los lados, en frente. Sentía que se ahogaba. Puso una mano en su mejilla y no se sorprendió al sentir finas lágrimas dejar su rastro. La barbilla empezó a temblarle y gritó de frustración, pero la única respuesta provino del eco de su voz.

- ¿H-Hola? – Preguntó con la voz quebrada, esperando, quizás sin razón, que alguien escuchara su llamado y lo sacara de la negrura infinita.

Pero nada ocurrió y sus zafiros azules se fueron apagando hasta quedar sin el brillo característico. Se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus rodillas con sus manos, esperando sentir el calor que le faltaba. Pero, ¿qué era eso? Una luz, pequeña, rosa pálida, se encontraba a su lado. Le brindaba calor y, por un efímero instante, le hizo recordar cuando mamá le abrazaba después de una pesadilla.

La luz mutó, convirtiéndose en una figura y luego en una pequeña niña que lo miraba con curiosidad. Sus grandes ojos jade contrastaban con su piel blanca como la leche, y en su cabello, de un extraño rosa que brillaba con fervor, se encontraba una cinta blanca.

- Mmm… - Murmuró la chica y su voz sonó amplificada. Como si hubiera sido un espectro del mas allá, una especie de dios, que le hablaba desde la oscuridad infinita para tranquilizarlo con esa voz dulce. Poco a poco el sonido se fue haciendo mas claro y Naruto pudo abrir los ojos, aunque no sin dificultad.

Lo primero que vio fue un rostro. Sabía que era de mujer ya que su pelo rozaba su mejilla causándole pequeñas cosquillas. Apretó los párpados y los volvió a abrir ya mas relajado. Se descubrió a si mismo acostado sobre la hierba y a una pequeña niña arrodillada a su lado.

Abrió sus ojos al máximo. Imposible. Ella no podía ser la misma niña de la pesadilla, ella que la había salvado de la oscuridad. Pero al parecer si lo era y estaba allí sonriéndole aunque con una atisbo de preocupación pintado en su rostro.

- ¿Estás bien? – Y su vocecilla era tal como la había escuchado.

- Si, si; creo que sólo me dormí y tuve una pesadilla. – Respondió el chico incorporándose lentamente.

Los ojos de la chica de pelo rosa brillaron fuertemente y de ahí en más nadie menciono otra palabra. Se quedaron quietos, con la espalda apoyada al tronco del árbol, sin querer más compañía que la que se tenían el uno al otro. Cada uno pensando en cosas distintas. Y así pasaron los minutos…

- Soy Naruto. – Alcanzó a acotar, alzando su azulina mirada hacia el cielo donde los tintes anaranjados se dejaban apreciar. La observó. No debía de sobrepasar los siete años, como él, sin embargo era mucho menos energética. Se concentró en la respuesta.

- Yo Sakura. – Naruto lo repitió varias veces en su cabeza y le sonrió mostrando los dientes.

- Tal como las flores de cerezo… claro pero ellas son mas bonitas. – Dijo solo para molestarla, a lo que la niña infló los cachetes en un gesto de enfado y le pego tal golpe, que el niño se cayó de espalda con los ojos medio mareados. – Nee, no te enojes, Sakura-chan, era solo una broma. -

- Mas te vale. – Susurró mordazmente con las brazos cruzados y mirando a otro lado, con el entrecejo fruncido a modo de decirle que seguía enfadada.

- Tú eres bonita, como una flor de cerezo. – Decir eso le valió el sonrojo en las mejillas, pero el solo verlo en las de Sakura también le hizo sonreírse. – Y también eres mi **preferida**. -

&.

Los años pasaron y la amistad entre esos dos pequeños niños fue volviéndose aún más sólida. No podían vivir separados el uno del otro. Finalmente, habían terminado en el mismo equipo; el equipo siete.

El equipo de las tristezas. El equipo de las sorpresas. El equipo destinado a estar junto para separarse. El equipo. Solo eso. Toda Konoha sabía la historia del vengador Uchiha, el que se había ido con sed de venganza, el que había dejado a una chica con el corazón en la mano atrás, rogando por un amor que nunca podría hacerse realidad.

Pero bueno, Naruto siempre estuvo ahí para ser un hombro por donde llorar. A pesar de que el no podía mentirse a si mismo, trataba de demostrar que lo suyo con Sakura era simple amistad. Siempre que lo pensaba soltaba una carcajada amarga. ¿Simple amistad? ¡Pero claro! El sabía como su corazón palpitaba cuando ella se acercaba, cuando se reía, cuando jugaba nerviosamente con su pelo, cuando lo miraba directo a los ojos mostrando esa madurez e inteligencia que admiraba en ella.

Dejo de pensar en eso y siguió lavando platos. La chica se había ido en una misión al país de la Ola y no había habido nada entretenido que hacer. Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron alzar una ceja medio confundido y, lavándose las manos con un pequeño paño, ir a abrirla.

Allí se encontraba ella, con los mismos ojos jade ahora surcados por la tristeza, y de su boca salían pequeños sollozos a los que su cuerpo respondía convulsionándose. Sin siquiera saber el motivo de la tristeza, Naruto se adelantó dos pasos y la estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos, tratando de demostrarle que estaría allí para ella.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó el calmadamente, mientras acariciaba su espalda en una forma de mostrarle apoyo.

- Me di cuenta que me había faltado algo por hacer. – Murmuró la chica con la voz un poco dolida por el llanto anterior. Y, sin pensarlo más, se acercó al rostro del muchacho para besarle dulcemente. A Naruto se le subieron los colores a la cara y, peñiscándose, sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que todo lo que estaba pasando era real.

Tomó a Sakura en brazos y la llevó hacia el sillón, dejándola suavemente y acomodándose sobre ella.

- ¿Sabes? Vi muchas flores de cerezo hoy, pero tú sigues siendo mi **preferida**. – Dijo, invocando recuerdos del pasado, antes de atrapar los labios de su chica una vez más.

x

* * *

Y, eso es todo, amigos. No es de mi total agrado pero es lo único que pude sacar luego de un cansador día. Espero que al menos me valga para alguna opinión.

Las respuestas a sus reviews:

**Anneliese Florencia; **Debo ser sincera, cuando vi tu review por primera vez me asusté mucho pensando en las cosas que me podrías decir x'd El título no tiene relación en casi nada, solo que como son muchos drabbles me gusto poner como que su amor fuera infinito. Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado, y creo que he ido mejorando porque hace mucho que no me sentaba a escribir solamente lo que dictara mi imaginación. Sobre lo de las palabras remarcadas, no sé, creo que lo hago por fines estéticos ya que me gusta, pero bueno. Espero y te haya gustado este también (: Gracias por tu review!

**Ai-chan; **Que bueno que te gusto! Y, a mi también me encantaría ver a Naruto ahí parado, y como soñar no cuesta naaaada… x'd Gracias por tu review!

Nos vemos en el próximo drabble.

~Miica.


	5. Hielo

{**!**} Título**; **_O5._Hielo

{**!**} Summary; Es Invierno en Konoha, y Naruto junto a Sakura deciden divertirse un poco.

{**!**} Advertencias**; **Ninguna.

* * *

Ese día había empezado a nevar. Ya muchos se lo imaginaban e, incluso, ya se había dicho que era mejor abrigarse de más ese día y no salir mucho, pero Sakura no había escuchado.

Había ignorado a Tsunade y a su madre, y simplemente había pensado que las predicciones podrían equivocarse. Y, saliendo con su habitual uniforme, se congeló. Claro está que esa corta falda no está hecha para días de frío.

Y lo peor, es que se había dado cuenta mientras entrenaba. Un error estúpido, por lo demás, ya que apenas había salido de casa se debería de haber dado cuenta, pero simplemente la temperatura bajó más tarde.

Frotó sus brazos buscando la forma de infundarse calor y sopesó la idea de volver a casa, pero ya estaba bastantes kilómetros alejada y la nieve cubría todo el camino con su blanco manto. Se preguntó que quién la mandaba a no hacerle caso a dos de las mujeres más inteligentes que conocía, pero era algo que hacía a menudo.

** &**

Naruto, en cambio, contra todo pronóstico, había cumplido lo que decían. Veía los copos de nieve caer desde el cielo al congelado suelo para convertirse en hielo, enfundado en una bufanda y un abrigo que parecía cumplir bien su trabajo pues las mejillas del rubio no se encontraban rosas como lo hacían cuando el tenía frío.

El rubio no entrenaba en los días de nieve. Simplemente, porque Shikamaru le había pegado lo de 'Las nieves lloran los días de lluvia, y cuando nieva, es porque sus lágrimas se han congelado', y era su forma de rendirle luto o algo así.

Seamos sinceros…

no tenía ni la mas mínima energía de entrenar.

Así que pensó que podría hacer ese día. Aparte de ir al Ichiraku, claro está. Quizás podría ir a molestar a Kakashi o algo así, tal vez probar un nuevo truco para ver el rostro bajo aquella máscara, duda que se planteaba desde que eran pequeños.

Se sorprendió de verla ahí, con el cabello rosa un poco empapado por la nieve que caía sobre ella, las mejillas rosas, y los labios entre abiertos, de los cuales salía un leve vaho.

Aun así, muriéndose de frío y más terca que una mula, para Naruto era la visión mas hermosa.

Ella tampoco reparó en su presencia hasta un rato después, cuando el ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Al verlo su rostro formó una sonrisa y levantó una mano, que estaba un poco azul, para hacer un movimiento de saludo.

- ¡Naruto! – Dijo, con alegría de encontrar a su amigo ahí. No es que se fuera a esperar a que terminara la nevada sola.

- Sakura-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le respondió este a modo de regaño, mirándola con desaprobación. Ella rió entre dientes.

- Pues la naturaleza se enojó conmigo por no hacerle caso a mi madre, por lo que me ha demostrado que tiene razón mandándome esta nevada. – Bromeó Sakura, dejando sus ojos blancos como signo de burla. – Y, ¿Qué son esos? – Preguntó cuando reparó en el par de patines que Naruto llevaba en su mano derecha.

- Es que como estaba aburrido, y me gusta patinar, no tenía nada qu-

- ¿Tu patinas? – Lo cortó la chica de pelo rosado escéptica. El rubio la miró ofendido y ella se apuró en remendar su error. – Digo, no me lo imagino. ¿Y dónde? – El sólo señaló una natural pista de hielo a unos treinta metros de ellos. Sakura se impresionó de no haberse dado cuenta.

- Vengo cada año, la pista es cosa de la naturaleza. Se refuerza con la nieve que cae ahora así que es bastante entretenido. – Se dio cuenta de que Sakura le sonreía ilusionada, se pasó una mano tras la nuca. - ¿Quieres intentarlo? – Ella asintió enérgicamente.

** &**

A pesar de que los patines eran un poco grandes para ella, el hielo se viera fino y cada vez que se deslizaba sentía que caería, y aun tenía frío, habría pasado por eso mil veces con tal de sentir la mano cálida de Naruto guiar la suya en un intento de aprender a patinar.

Una vez que otra el rubio abría la boca para decirle un 'Así no Sakura-chan', o, por el contrario, un 'Vas muy bien' y sonreírle. No era tan mala después de todo, se deslizaba suavemente pero más de eso ya no podía.

Miró al cielo y vio que el crepúsculo se encontraba cerca, cuando bajó la mirada se dio cuenta de que Naruto ya lo sabía. – Quince minutos más, ¿Si? – Le preguntó él, y ella asintió poniendo un pie en frente para deslizarse de nuevo.

Pero justo en ese momento Naruto la miró a los ojos, y se perdió en esos océanos azules con tanta fuerza que no calculó bien y terminó cayendo. El rubio, por acto reflejo, la había agarrado por la cintura, pero el peso del cuerpo de Sakura fue suficiente para que los dos cayeran al suelo, una arriba de otro.

Las gotas que caían del pelo rosa golpeaba la mejilla de Naruto, pero el estaba ocupado mirando dos esmeraldas que le parecían la luz de la vida. Sin saber de donde había sacado el valor, incorporó una mano y empezó a acariciar la mejilla de Sakura. Esta, al sentirlo, cerró lo ojos un poco sonrojada, pero no hizo nada por separarlo.

Cada vez con más confianza, Naruto se fue acercando al rostro de la chica, hasta rozar los labios. Allí se detuvo unos segundos, y justo antes de dar el paso, una frío le golpeó el cuerpo. La chica de pelo rosa se había separado.

- Lo… siento, Sakura-chan. – Su voz sonó ronca, con un deje de tristeza. Esta negó y se paró con una sonrisa divertida pintada en su rostro, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- No te preocupes Naruto; ¡A ver si me atrapas! – Y acto seguido empezó a correr como una loca por la nieve. El rubio no tardó en seguirla y en menos de diez minutos ya la había atrapado, abrazándola por detrás.

Sakura se dio vuelta y, ni corta ni perezosa, tomó de la nuca a Naruto y juntó sus labios por un efímero momento. Al separarse, se dirigió al oído del rubio y pronunció unas palabras que el nunca olvidaría.

_'¿Sabes? Tus labios saben a menta, y yo siento no haberlo sabido antes'_

_

* * *

  
_{**!**} Comentario; No me convence mucho, pero espero les guste. Siento el retraso, pero ando castigada. Las respuestas a sus reviews:

**Leonardo;** ¡Que bueno que te gusto! Y si, a mi tampoco me gusta ponerlo tan 'poco ninja', pero creo que también de vez en cuando hace las tareas del hogar. No me he leído aún ese capítulo del manga, pero cuando lo haga haré un capítulo sobre eso. ¡Gracias por tu review! :)

**Ai-chan;** Espero que este sí te guste por completo. Y yo siempre he pensado que van a terminar juntos en el final, Kishimoto ha dado varias señas de eso. Espero con ansias el próxima manga. ¡Gracias por tu review! :)

Nos vemos en el próximo drabble.

~Miica.


	6. Celos

{**!**} Disclaimer**; **Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera, estaría dibujando más capítulos en vez de hacer estas historias.  
{**!**} Summary**; **Los celos son impredecibles, duelen y dejan un vestigio como recordando haber estado allí. Sakura tendrá que aprender a lidiar con ellos desde ahora…  
{**!**} Rating**;** K+; Romance/Humor.

_**O6. **_**Celos  
**_  
'Ok, uno, dos, tres… respira; Inhala y exhala. No viste lo que acabas de ver. No, Naruto no se estaba abrazando con esa chica. Respira len- ¡Al diablo con la respiración!' _Sakura puso un cojín en su  
cabeza para ahogar un grito que hace tiempo quería gritar. Después, lo lanzó con fuerza al otro lado de la habitación e intento serenarse otra vez, sin éxito. Odiaba esto… No entendía que era lo que le quemaba por dentro, lo que le hacía querer buscar al rubio por media Konoha y pegarle hasta morir, pero también la hacía querer llorar como nunca.

Tomó un pequeño diario blanco con pétalos de cerezo en la portada, y lo abrió. Su madre se lo había dado un día, diciéndole que cualquier cosa que le pasara tenía que estar escrita ahí, para después evaluar sus reacciones y comentarios.

Mordió la punta del lápiz con rabia. Sabía lo que tenía que escribir, pero para verlo de un lado objetivo, primero tenía que hacer un pequeño _flashback _en su mente…

* * *

_Era un día maravilloso en Konoha. La primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y las flores parecían querer demostrarlo, ensanchándose en una lucha entre cual florecía más rápido._

_Sakura se encontraba caminando hacia la torre de la Hokage. La había mandado a llamar, al parecer para buscar unas hierbas medicinales en el bosque próximo a la aldea, y a la chica no le había parecido mala idea ya que, extrañamente, ese día estaba de muy buen humor._

_Un niño la chocó. O más bien, chocó con sus piernas, ya que su altura no era suficiente para el metro sesenta de la kunoichi. Sakura le sonrió suavemente, le preguntó si estaba bien, y después le dejó ir, siguiendo con la mirada el camino del niño._

_Y ahí lo vio…_

_Naruto estaba riéndose, con esa risa cristalina que hace que la piel del cuello de Sakura se erice. Pero eso no era lo importante. Estaba abrazando a una chica, y mucho más tiempo del necesario a juzgar por la chica de pelo rosado. Pasaba sus manos por la cintura de la desconocida, mientras esta le correspondía pasando sus manos tras el cuello del rubio._

_La chica en cuestión tenía el cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura, y como Sakura solo podía ver su espalda, debía admitir que tenía una figura estilizada. Apretó los labios. Naruto se separó un poco, solo lo justo, y le sonrío a ella. Sakura sintió nauseas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no iba a dejar salir por orgullo, pero la vista azulada del chico se cruzó con la suya, y ella pudo ver la confusión en sus ojos._

_Salió corriendo._

* * *

Lo releyó todo de nuevo y frunció el ceño. Ahora entendía, estaba **celosa**. No era algo poco común en ella, casi siempre era muy posesiva con sus cosas, pero nunca había pasado con su compañero de equipo… Suspiró. No podía seguir negándolo, estaba enamorada y la última prueba se encontraba aquí, escrita en un papel con lados donde, por la fuerza ejercida al lápiz, la hoja casi se rompía.

Se levantó de la cama con lentitud y tomó la chaqueta abandonada en una silla ubicada frente a la ventana. Estaba confundida, y lo mejor para no seguir así era caminar un poco… y respirar.

* * *

El sol estaba muriendo esa tarde, y los últimos rayos agónicos pintaban Konoha de un anaranjado romántico para algunos. Los niños entraban a casa ya, los comerciantes cerraban sus tiendas, y algunos que otros seguían en las calles quien sabe qué haciendo. Entre ellos estaba el Cerezo de Konoha.

Pasó una mano por su rostro y bufó. Horrible, horroroso. Había miles de hombres en la aldea, y ella tenía que venir a enamorarse del que ya no podía ser suyo. Y lo peor, es que cuando ella se enamoraba, no había nada que pudiera sacarle al chico en cuestión de la cabeza.

Pero había que resignarse. No iba a ir por allí como una estúpida cambiando el _Sasuke-kun _de sus trece años por un _Naruto-kun _ahora ya mayor. No señor. Ella tenía dignidad y debía hacerla valer, algún día aparecería el ansiado príncipe azul.

Dobló una esquina y vio a Naruto parado frente al escaparate de una tienda, mirándolo pero a la misma vez no viendo nada. Como perdido en la estratósfera o incluso en sus propios pensamientos. Sakura se apresuró a devolverse por sus pasos, no podía dejar que el rubio la viera así, confundida, herida, y por si fuera poco, ¡todo era por él!

Claramente, el shinobi fue más rápido. Corrió hacia ella y la tomó de la muñeca, no con mucha fuerza pero si con la suficiente para que no lograra escapar de las inminentes preguntas que él tenía que hacerle después del incidente de la mañana.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – La kunoichi cerró los ojos al sentir la voz herida de Naruto. Sabía que tenía muchas cosas que explicarle, pero aquel no era el lugar y mucho menos el momento. Primero tendría que calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría.

- Naruto… - Su voz no sonó como esperaba, esta vez fue como si estuviera enferma. Dejó los ojos en blanco con ironía. Enferma de **celos**.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste hoy día? – Sakura abrió la boca para contestar, pero él siguió hablando como si no hubiera visto el gesto. - ¿Por qué me miraste así? – Alzó una ceja… Así, _¿cómo? _– Sé cuando estas enojada… - Se mordió el labio. - …Y sé que los estás conmigo, así que exijo una explicación. -

¿Exigir? ¡Estaba loco! Ella es la que debería exigir una explicación, después de darle alas y cortárselas como un maldito sádico. Ella es la que debía saber quién rayos era esa chica, y no él preguntar porque había corrido como estúpida para refugiarse en su maldita habitación esperando la maldita hora en que él fuera a buscarla en su 'caballo blanco'. Sí, claro, como si fuera la cenicienta.

Carraspeó y trató que el enojo no tomara por completo sus acciones y comentarios, pero era difícil.

- Bien. – Tragó saliva al sentir la garganta seca. – Estaba… apurada, Naruto, tenía cosas que hacer. -

- Como si fuera estúpido. – Y el leve tono irónico que uso en ese comentario terminó por hacer flaquear la fuerza de voluntad de la Haruno.

- ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! – Como si tuviera que explicarle con manzanas y todo. Naruto soltó su muñeca y retrocedió unos pasos, asustado por su cambio de humor.

- N-no, Sakura-chan. – Puso sus brazos en frente al rostro como si fuera a esperar un golpe de la kunoichi en cualquier momento, como usualmente pasaba.

- ¡ESTABA **CELOSA**, IMBÉCIL! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para después dejar caer los brazos hacia los lados, ya no perdía nada… - ¡ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI! ¿Sabes lo que fue verte abrazándola? Me dolió Naruto, así que yo, yo… - Su tono de voz fue perdiendo fuerza mediante hablaba. Se abrazó a sí misma y se mordió el labio con fuerza.

- ¿Tú qué? – El flequillo tapaba la mirada del rubio, y Sakura no tenía ni una idea de lo que podía estar pasando en su mente en ese mismo momento.

- Te perdí. – Contestó simplemente y las ganas de llorar vinieron con más fuerza que nunca. Naruto subió su mirada, que brillaba como una joya, y le sonrió con esa sonrisa que siempre podía hacer renacer a los demás. Sakura se descolocó.

- ¡Qué bueno, dattebayo! Porque yo a ti también te amo, Sakura-chan. – Y sin darle tiempo para pensar, rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus brazos, en un abrazo más apretado que él de la mañana, y le dio un casto beso corto en los labios. La kunoichi sintió las piernas de gelatina.

- Y entonces… ¿Quién era ella? – Al decir la última palabra, veneno salió de su boca, a lo que el rubio solo pudo reír.

- Amaki-chan, es recién llegada y me estaba ayudando. – Le contestó muy perdido en la fragancia a flores que se aspiraba. Sakura se lo preguntó con la mirada, y Naruto se sonrojó. – Me iba a declarar, Sakura; hoy, en el anochecer, te iba a decir cuánto te amaba. – Y tanto la falta de sufijo como la declaración sorprendieron a la chica de cabellos rosas.

- Pues ya te he facilitado yo el trabajo… - Y, copiando la sonrisa zorruna de Naruto, lo rodeó con sus brazos y volvió a juntar sus labios, como una acción adictiva.

* * *

{**!**} Después de actualizar Mariposas Lunares, también tenía que actualizar este, así que aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo. En lo personal, me gusto, tenía mucha inspiración acumulada así que aquí lo solté todo. Por cierto, Ayame es un OOC, porque no quería poner a Hinata. Las respuestas a sus reviews;

**Leonardo; **Se me olvido ese pequeño detalle, pero hagamos de cuenta de que Naruto sí se lo prestó x'd Estaba castigada por algo que dije, al parecer aquí piensan que soy muy maleducada y bla, bla, bla x) Gracias por tu review.

**Ai-chan; **Como dije arriba, hagamos de cuenta de que sí le prestó el abrigo, la bufanda, etc x'd Gracias por tu review ;D

**Sakurass; **Que bueno que te gusto, gracias por tu review ;D

**I. Cordova; **Gracias por el comentario, y sí, les digo drabbles ya que a veces los hago más cortos que una historia normal. Gracias por tu review ;D

¿Reviews?

~Miica.


End file.
